Yami Marik (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yami Marik is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yami Marik, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is exclusive to the special events Attack of the Rare Hunters! Yami Marik Returns! and Unleash the Egyptian God Card! Yami Marik Returns II, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Description Deck Character Attack of the Rare Hunters! Yami Marik Returns! Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Unleash the Egyptian God Card! Yami Marik Returns II Level 10 Skill: "Shadow Game" (Each player loses 100 LP for each card in their Graveyard during their End Phase.) Level 20 Skill: "Shadow Game" (Each player loses 100 LP for each card in their Graveyard during their End Phase.) Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Skill: "Incarnation: Sphere Mode" (Yami Marik starts the Duel with "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" on his field.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yami Marik reach a certain Level. Duel rewards Attack of the Rare Hunters! Yami Marik Returns! When dueling against Level 40 Yami Marik, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Super Rare cards do not drop at Level 10 or 20. Unleash the Egyptian God Card! Yami Marik Returns II When dueling against Level 40 Yami Marik, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi * When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Yami Marik says "Yugi... A Duel with you is the ultimate Shadow Game..." ** When he loses the Duel, he says "I-impossible...Nooooooooo!" ;Joey Wheeler * When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Yami Marik says "I hope you're prepared to be swallowed up by the darkness!" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "There goes another soul into the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm to wander the emptyness for eternity!" ;Mai Valentine * When starting a Duel with Mai Valentine, Yami Marik says "I see such fear in your eyes!" followed by "Foolish girl, the Shadow Realm hungers for you!" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "Poor Mai. Your mind is a mere shadow of its former self, and it's growing even dimmer." ;Yami Bakura * When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yami Marik says "Only one of us will survive this Shadow Game!" followed by "And you won't be the one!" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "Hmph. You claim to embody the power of the shadows, but I am the true darkness!" ;Ishizu Ishtar * When starting a Duel with Ishizu Ishtar, Yami Marik says "You've always been a thorn in my side, Sister. It's time I remove it." ** When he loses, he says "Heheheh... You were always more deceptive than you pretend to be, Sister." ;Odion * When starting a Duel with Odion, Yami Marik says "Odion, you poor pathetic fool." followed by "It's time you take a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Card-specific ;Monsters * When Yami Marik Summons "Lava Golem", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik briefly appears, and he announces "By tributing 2 monsters on your side of the field, I'm gifting you this powerful monster! Lava Golem!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Lava Golem" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Lava Golem" being Summoned plays afterwards. ** Most of the time when Yami Marik declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Lava Golem attacks!" followed by "Golem Volcano!" ** When the effect of that monster Yami Marik owns activates, he announces "Lava Golem's effect activates!" * When Yami Marik Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik briefly appears, and he announces "Behold my great beast!" followed by "Rise from the ashes as an immortal phoenix!" then followed by "The Winged Dragon of Ra!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "The Winged Dragon of Ra" during that Duel, a cutscene of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" being Summoned plays afterwards. ** Most of the time when Yami Marik declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ra, cast your rage upon my foe!" followed by "Blaze Cannon!" ** When Yami Marik activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of that monster, he announces "The Winged Dragon of Ra's effect activates!" ** When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster to destroy a monster, he announces "With its special ability, behold the true form of Ra!" followed by "Egyptian God Phoenix!" * When Yami Marik Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik's face briefly appears, and he announces "The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that sphere!" followed by "Let's see you try to unlock its ancient powers!" * When Yami Marik Summons "Viser Des", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Viser Des!" followed by "Why should I destroy your monster quickly when I can make you suffer for 3 excruciating turns!" * When Yami Marik Summons "Legendary Fiend", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Legendary Fiend!" ** When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster, Yami Marik announces "I activate Legendary Fiend's special ability! You'd best destroy it quickly - it gains Attack Points every turn!" * When Yami Marik Summons "Bowganian", he announces "I Summon Bowganian!" ** When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Bowganian's special ability!" followed by "Fire your arrow! Crossbow of Calamity!" ;Spells/Traps * When Yami Marik activates "Coffin Seller" or its effect, he announces "I activate the Continuous Trap, Coffin Seller!" followed by "Every time your monster goes to the graveyard you lose 300 Life Points!" * When Yami Marik activates "Hidden Soldiers", he announces "I now activate a trap! Hidden Soldiers!" * When Yami Marik activates "Magical Stone Excavation", he announces "I activate my Spell! Magical Stone Excavation!" * When Yami Marik activates "Nightmare Wheel" or its effect, he announces "Prepare to live out your worst nightmare!" followed by "I activate my Trap Card, Nightmare Wheel!" * When Yami Marik activates "Relieve Monster", he announces "I activate my Trap! Relieve Monster!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters